


Good morning

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I was prompted, Lena likes Kara's abs, SuperCorp, good morning, just sin, this is pure smut, very good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara wakes Lena up early in the morning, after Kara spent the last night fighting aliens leaving a very irritated Lena at their house.bad summary give it a shot





	Good morning

The sun had risen coming through the windows of the penthouse, Lena smiled waking up slowly. She could feel Kara pressed against her the other woman must have gotten home late the last night. Lena leaned back into Kara’s arms she had stayed up most of the last night waiting on Kara, but she had fallen asleep before the hero had arrived.

She and Kara had finally managed to get a night off, when some random alien decided that it would be the perfect time to attack the city. That alien had managed to get one hell of a beat down, no doubt as the two had been interrupted in the middle of stripping each others clothes off by the sudden alien attack. Kara had a penchant for being rather rough with the villains unfortunate enough to have managed to interrupt her and Lena.

Lena was brought out of her thoughts, as a hand wormed it's way past the band of Lena’s underwear, Lena leaned into the touch as Kara’s hand came to rest on her core, her thumb right above Lena’s clit. 

“ mm morning beautiful” Kara said, voice still gruff from sleep it made Lena shiver. 

“ morning to you too Kara, when did you get in last night?” Lena leaned into Kara’s body, pressing her ass firmly against the kryptonian’s front. 

“ just after one, I'm pretty sure I owe Alex an apology, I may have yelled a little at the deo” 

“ well now they will think twice about interrupting you, when you are trying to get laid” Lena said laughing.

The laughter quickly turned into a moan, as Kara pressed her thumb lightly around Lena’s clit giving just enough pressure to tease the other woman. Lena pushed herself into kara’s touch, looking for some relief. The night before she had spent waiting for Kara to come back, was catching up to her again. She was becoming desperate as Kara teased her. One hand making it's way up Lena’s stomach, brushing over her skin sending sparks of heat through Lena.

A small whimper escaped Lena’s mouth, as Kara continued her ministrations, around her clit and her left hand made it's way up her midsection, her fingers ghosting under Lena’s breasts. Lena took one hand and forced Kara’s hand to her core. 

“ my my aren’t we eager,” Kara husked into Lena’s ear, sending shivers down Lena’s spine, making her buck her hips into Kara’s hand.

“ don’t tease me Kara please.” Lena whimpered, before turning her head to meet Kara in a kiss.

Thier tounge’s fought for dominance as they kissed, Kara’s fingers began to trace circles around Lena’s entrance, the brunet struggled to keep herself still while still trying to get release. Kara seemed to take pity on her lover, as she dipped a single finger into Lena’s heat. Lena released a whimper, and pulled back from the kiss. Kara began to attack Lena’s neck with light nips and kisses. As the younger woman bucked into Kara’s touch.

“ so wet for me baby” Kara husked into Lena’s neck, Lena could feel the smirk on Kara’s face, as the kryptonian’s left hand made it's way up to her breasts.

“ Mhm Kara” she moaned loudly, unable to hold back as Kara’s hand came up to cup Lena’s breast. 

Her fingers circled the niple occasionally pinching it, causing a new wave of pleasure mixed with pain to go through Lena. Kara’s finger was still pumping in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate, that was slowly driving Lena to insanity. It was nowhere near enough to make Lena cum. 

“ Kara please, please Kara,” she begged, until she had gotten into bed with kara she would never have begged for anything in her life.

“ so desperate baby,” Kara slipped another finger into Lena.

“ Yes Kara, yes,” 

Lena was repeating Kara’s name like a mantra, as the kryptonian slipped a third finger into her, and sped up her thrusts. Her moans became louder as Kara continued her ministrations. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, as Kara began to bite at Lena’s neck. Lena’s right hand came up to play with her own breast. She heard Kara whimper, as she continued her ministrations on Lena. 

Kara could feel Lena’s walls tightening around her fingers, as Lena desperately tried to hold on, she was close and getting closer by the second, as she began to grind herself into Kara’s front. Lena’s moans grew louder as she clenched around Kara’s fingers her body beginning to shake as she came, wetness pooling even more into Kara’s hand as Lena let out a silent cry. Kara slowly worked her through her orgasm, continuing to pump her fingers into the younger woman, as she rode out the final waves.

“Mmhhm, Kara.” Lena’s voice was scratchy and rough in the sexiest way. 

“ good baby, good.” Kara husked into Lena’s ear, her voice thick with want and need.

Lena shifted herself, moving to push Kara down onto the bed as she straddled the reporter. Kara sat up to meat Lena’s lips in a hungry kiss, teeth and tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. Lena pushed on Kara’s shoulders, Kara let the other woman push her back onto the bed. Kara layed looking up at Lena, waiting for the other woman to decide what to do next. 

Lena grabbed the end of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, knowing how Kara was always driven crazy when Lena slowly undress. Kara’s hands came up and cupped Lena’s breast. Lena arched into the touch while looking down at Kara, whose eyes were blown and full of want. Lena leaned down rubbing herself on Kara’s covered ab,s as she did so trailing wetness over part of Kara’s shirt. Kara moaned at the sensation, Lena bit her lip with holding her own moan of pleasure.

“ I want to hear you baby, please.” Kara said, her voice full of lust. Lena could tell that Kara was barely holding herself back, from flipping them and taking her again.

Lena leaned down quickly and met Kara’s lips in a searing kiss. She moved Kara’s so that she was able to relieve the blonde of her shirt, Kara smirked as Lena took in the sight of her girlfriend’s body. It could put a goddess to shame, Kara had been planning this apparently, as she wore a lacy red bra that made Lena lick her lips at the sight. No matter how many times she saw Kara like this she would always be left in awe of her girlfriend's body.

“ take it off Kara” Lena commanded quickly, scooting herself back so that Kara could position herself and take off her bra.

As soon as the garment hit the floor, Kara found herself pinned under Lena as she began making her way down Kara’s neck, as Kara threaded her fingers in Lena’s hair while one hand stayed positioned on the brunete’s ass. Kara pulled Lena up to kiss her once again, it was brief as Lena pulled back Kara still searching for Lena’s lips. Lena made her way down Kara’s shoulders,eventually reaching her breasts and gently began giving Kara’s breasts attention. 

She sucked one of the blonde’s niples into her mouth, causing Kara to let out a small whimper of her name. Her hand came up to toy with Kara’s other breast, as she continued her ministrations. Kara soon began to push Lena downward toward where she needed her most. Lena simply responded with a bite to Kara’s nipple, that would have hurt any human but caused her to arch her back into Lena.

“ lee baby, don’t tease me please,” Kara said, desperation lacing her voice as she continued to buck her hips against Lena’s.

“ now who is begging” Lena responded quickly. Only to hear Kara whimper in desperation. 

Lena decided to take pity on her girlfriend and began kissing her way down Kara’s abs liking and biting at them as she went. Kara’s hand tangled in her hair pushing, Lena further down. Kara’s hips still bucking with each bite Lena placed on the kryptonian’s skin. She reached the top of Kara’s pants, and found that Kara had already lifted her hips desperate to have them off of her. Lena eagerly obliged pulling Kara’s pants off and throwing them somewhere in the room. Kara was left only in a lacy pair of panties, that matched the bra that had long since been discarded. Lena slipped the panties aside and slowly began to circle Kara’s entrance with one finger, gathering the woman’s wetness onto her finger, before pulling it away and looking up at Kara as she cleaned her finger with her tongue.

Kara let out another whimper, as she bucked her hips once again, begging for Lena to allow her some release. Lena slowly took off Kara’s panties and threw them aside, before leaning in and giving Kara a lick from her core up to her clit, she gathered some of Kara’s wetness on her tongue savoring the taste of the kryptonian she began circling her tongue around Kara’s clit, causing the blonde above her to moan.

Lena slipped two fingers into Kara making her to arch her back and breath out Lena’s name again. Lena took Kara’s clit into her mouth sucking on it, as Kara writhed underneath her, desperately trying to find release grinding into Lena. Kara’s hand tightened in Lena’s hair as she got closer and closer to her peak. She began repeating Lena’s name, mixed with varied versions of fuck, gasped out between moans.

Kara’s body stiffened and began shaking, as she came Lena still licking and sucking on Kara’s clit she worked the woman through her orgasm. Kara pulled at Lena’s hair as she pulled away from Kara’s core, and pulled Lena up for a kiss tasting herself on the other woman's lips, and smiling into the kiss.

“ good morning Lee,” Kara said, her voice thick.

“ quite the good morning, miss Danvers.” Lena teased back, as she snuggled herself into Kara’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time trying to write smut so let me know how bad it ended up.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
